M's Journal
by ClassicGamer
Summary: Since I'm all alone in a Ghoul infested hell I might as well keep a journal to stay sane.
1. Entry 1

**Entry 1**

Don't know why I decided to keep a journal, figured it would be something to do to help keep track of time, the days sort of blend together when the world goes to hell. This town is a pretty good spot though. I mean I've searched this town for any weapons and other than kitchen knives it doesn't seem like there's much in terms of taken out ghouls. But there's plenty of food and running water so I won't go hungry anytime soon.

So I guess I should write down a little about myself. I'm sixteen years old, I grew up in Harrisburg Pennsylvania, I'm about 5'9, I'm white if you're the sort of person that cares about that stuff. I have long brown hair, another week or two and it will probably start covering my eyes. And my name is M. Or at least that's what I've been telling people since Ghouls started showin up.

About a week ago I found the town I'm staying in, seems like it was abandoned. I'm not sure why, it has a lot of tall walls that Ghouls can't break through. Oh well, it's not like this will be a permanent stop. I'm gonna head to Florida, try and grab a boat. I can sail to Hawaii or Cuba or something like that, I'm hoping that islands won't have as high of a Ghoul population. Right now though I'm going to stay in this town, it's safe enough and I won't have to stay in the woods for the winter. I had to kill a few G's that had gotten in while the walls were open, but now I'm the only person

Well that's enough for today; I'm going to gather up some blankets and clothes to keep warm while I stay here. I'll do another entry tomorrow before I go to bed. Use it to recount the previous day's events.

**So yeah…. This is a OC fic, umm not sure how this will go, I'm gonna try to make it interesting. But I'm not too sure what I want to do with it yet so yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little prologue. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. **


	2. Entry 2

**Entry 2**

It was freezing cold when I woke up this morning; it was definitely winter in whatever state I'd ended up in. I got out of the bed I was sleeping in and reached into my duffle bag and pulled out a black hoodie, putting it on. I then started looking around for a coat closet; eventually I found one with a yellow and black winter jacket in it. After putting that on I started to make myself some breakfast.

After eating a bowl of some generic cereal I decided to go scavenging around the other houses in this part of town. If I was going to stay here until the spring then I needed to keep myself entertained. And since I was all alone there was only one thing I could think to do, read. So I was going to scavenge for some books. So I grabbed my one weapon, a Tomahawk, and left my temporary home.

I spent about an hour looking for some books to read. The only book that seemed interesting was a book by some Russian guy that had a gas mask on the cover. I guess that when the world ended no one thought to grab books. So after failing to find a decent collection of books I turned to exit the house I was in, when I heard the door open. I immediately peered out of the door to the room I was in and tried to get a look at whoever entered. Since I couldn't see them I decided to reveal myself. I took my tomahawk out of my pocket and crouched down onto the floor, and waited until I could hear their footsteps in the central hallway.

"Hey, I don't know who you are. But uh I don't want any trouble so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to slide my only weapon out of this room and in front of you guys. Then I'm going to come out of this room with my hands raised, whatever it is you're looking for I'll help you find it, just please don't help me." I called out into the hall. I did exactly as I said I would, slowly stepping into the hall in front of the intruder. To my surprise there were three of them, one was an Asian guy with black hair, he was maybe 25 years old. The other two were Caucasian, one both looked like they were in their mid-thirties they both had brown hair, one of them had a beard, and the other had long bangs. The Asian and the bearded guy were aiming rifles at me, while the guy with bangs was pointing a crossbow at me. They were all wearing winter jackets.

"Who are you?" Asked the bearded man, I assumed that he was the leader since he was asking the questions.

"My name is M." I told him, he approached me and picked up my tomahawk, handing it to the guy with the crossbow. Then he pushed me up against a wall and patted me down for weapons, when he didn't find any he turned me around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a threatening tone of voice, I would be lying if I said he wasn't at least somewhat intimidating.

"I'm staying here till winter passes." I replied.

"Do you know the Governor?" Was his next question, I gave him a confused look and he continued, "He has an eye patch? Maybe he calls himself Phillip?" He continued. I shook my head no. I don't what the hell he was talking about. He sighed and backed away from me, seemingly satisfied with my answers. I let down my hands, and they all lowered their guns.

"So what are you guys looking for?" I asked as my heart beat returned to normal.

"Food, I'm Rick by the way. This is Daryl and Glenn." He said gesturing to the guy with the crossbows and then the Asian guy.

I nodded in response, "Right, well there's a lot of preserved food stuffs in most of these houses, I don't really eat too much so you can as much as you think you'll need." I told them while leading them to the kitchen.

"Wait you live here by yourself?" Glenn asked when I'd finished, I nodded in response.

"I've been by myself since this whole thing started." He looked at me sadly when I told him that, I ignored it.

I spent the next hour or so showing them around to some of the house that I hadn't raided for food. After that they asked to see where I was living, I wasn't really sure why they wanted to see that but I had been in front of them and weaponless the entire time they'd been here so if they were going to kill me they would have done it by now. So I showed them the house that I'd taken to living in. It was small, just two rooms, a sitting room with a kitchen in the corner, and a bedroom.

After showing them my temporary home they talked amongst themselves for a bit. Then Rick turned to me, "M, if you'd like we can take you to our group, it's safe there, and if you've survived this long on your own then we could use your talents." I took the consideration in for about two seconds before actually agreeing to it. I grabbed my bag and got into the car they'd taken to get here.

"West Georgia Correctional Facility." I read out loud upon seeing the name of the Prison that Rick, Glenn, and Daryl took me too. When we arrived a small boy with a hat on opened the gate and let us in. When we got out of the car and started taking stuff in the boy glared at me, not sure why, but I ignored it and helped take in the food, along with my stuff.

After I helped them take the food into their Cellblock, Cellblock C, Rick introduced me to everyone. Everyone was pretty welcoming with a couple exceptions, one was an African American woman named Michonne who just seemed kind of wary of me, and the other was the boy from before, who was Rick's son Carl who had been glaring at me since he'd met me.

After I'd been introduced to everyone a girl about a year older than me named Beth offered to show me around. "So where are you from?" She asked me while we walked around in the prison's yard.

"Harrisburg Pennsylvania." I answered briefly; I didn't like to talk about life before the Ghouls. Hopefully Beth would get that from my short answer.

"What's it like there?" She asked next, I suppressed a sigh. I knew that Beth was just trying to be nice and welcoming to me. I answered her question and told her about all of the places I would hang out with friends. Then she asked me how what I did when I'd found out about this.

"Well when I'd first found out I was actually at the beach in Maryland with some friends. When we found out about the dead rising we split up. My folks were visiting some relatives in Philadelphia at the time so I just started heading south. I don't know if they're actually alive or if they're Ghouls." I finished in a neutral tone of voice.

"M, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I've come to terms with never seeing my parents again." I assured her. It was true, I knew that my mother and father were most likely dead, and I'd long since gotten over it.

Not long after that we returned to the cellblock, where Carl was still glaring at me, I guess Beth had noticed because she said "Sorry about that, don't take it personally, he doesn't really trust strangers." I nodded in reply.

"Makes sense, not many people in this world who you can trust after you first meet them." Beth looked at me with surprise on her face when she heard me say that. I didn't ask her why she looked that way; it was a pretty cynical thing to say. Didn't mean it wasn't true though.

A few hours later we had dinner, someone had made noodles. Everyone talked to me and asked me questions while we ate. I guess it made sense since I was apparently the first arrival they'd had in a couple months. But that didn't take away from the fact that I felt really uncomfortable, truth is I've never really liked being the center of attention. Still everyone, barring Carl and Michonne, was friendly enough.

After dinner I spent some time reading the book I'd picked up while I was staying in that town, Woodbury was its name apparently, the town not the book. Shortly after that I got tired and asked Rick where I should sleep.

"Well, D block is filled with all of Woodbury's previous residents." He then turned back to the others who were also getting ready for bed, "Would anyone mind if M stayed in here?" He asked. No one said anything or raised their hand so Rick told me to put my bag in one of the cells on the ground level. I nodded and did as he said, and now I'm writing this down before I go to bed.

**So yea, still not super sure about where I am going with this, but I will have a semblance of a plot soon. I promise. Anyways, see you at the next update.**


End file.
